


Wanting You

by SenkiroWolf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Missed Chance, Pining, Smut, angst? Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkiroWolf/pseuds/SenkiroWolf
Summary: Jack and Gabriel missed their chance back in the days. They have a chance to make it up.





	Wanting You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oasis_Observer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oasis_Observer/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy! Hope it's not too OOC!

“Ah, I just can't wait to taste my wife's baking again!” Torbjorn said eagerly, looking out over the landscape.

Gabriel perked up at ‘baking’ but played it off. “Yeah? You gonna share Torb?”

“Get yer own wife Reyes. I'm sure Morrison is ready to apply.” The two soldiers rolled their eyes in unison, used to the jokes.

“So what the hell does that wonderful woman see in you Torbjörn?” Jack snarked back with a grin.

“Good father, handsome, and can build anything with my bare hands.”

“Torbjörn and I already have someone. Now that the war is over, what are you boys looking for?” Ana gestured to Reinhardt, Jack and Gabriel.

Reinhardt laughed. “I haven't really thought about it Ana! Maybe I should start doing so.”

Ana nudged Jack next. “Really? Ah…” He glanced at Gabriel for a moment before looking away. “Someone with a great sense of humor, someone supportive of the military lifestyle. Kind of...ride or die, ya know?”

Ana held back a snort and turned her gaze to Gabriel. “Fuck guys. Someone honest and not afraid to call out bullshit, even mine. Someone who will listen to me, I guess….”

Their team started laughing uproariously. “What?” Jack raised a brow.

“You two do realize you just described each other, yeah?”

“We did not.”

The pair bickered with the rest of their team for a few moments before they heard someone. “Hey! Strike Team! Smile for the camera!”

Someone held up a camera and the team huddled together, Jack's arm wrapped around Gabriel's neck while Gabriel grinned at the camera.

\---

Reaper held the photo of his old team in his hands. It was was burnt and crinkled, but he could still make out Jack's face, along with Ana’s. He sighed and put the picture away.

He hated being so close but so far away from them. He had a mission however, and that meant he had to play bad guy.

“Hola.” Sombra’s face popped up on his holopad, her scheming grin still in place.

“What do you want?” He snapped.

“Just wanted to give you some info.” She tapped her chin innocently. 

“You never give anything for free, Sombra.”

“Well then just call this a gift.” She grinned. “Soldier 76 just happens to be in Dorado.”

Gabriel froze. Jack? Here? What for? Did Jack know that he was here? Or was it coincidence? “Where?”

“A hotel not far from you. Just thought you'd want to know.” She waved and blinked out.

Gabriel didn't know how to react. He thought back to that day in the photo. How afterwards they went back to Gabe's room and fucked for the first time. How the next day, Gabriel was relieved to not be Strike Commander, but suddenly Jack was too busy with everything and they pretended their night of affection never happened.

He started putting on his gear. If he was going to see Jack he needed to be prepared for a fight.

Twenty minutes later he was wraithing into Jack’s room, quiet as smoke as he snuck in. 

No one was in sight. Suddenly, he felt the butt of a gun against the back of his head.

“Decide to kill me in my sleep Gabriel?” Jack snarled. A foot kicked Reaper in the side, knocking him to the floor.

“Fuck, Jack no. Just-”

“Just what?” He growled, stepping on Reaper's chest.

“I wanted to see you.” Gabriel's voice was a little raw.

Jack paused and stared down at the owl-like mask. “How do I know you're not lying?”

“I...you don't.” He brought up a hand slowly to remove the mask. Gabriel averted his eyes, not wanting to see his old friend's reaction to his mutilated face.

“Gabriel.” His voice seemed strained and breathy.

Black eyes looked up at the old soldier. Jack's eyes were straining to hold back tears. “What happened to us?”

“I did. But I want to fix it Jack. I want to destroy Talon for what they did to us. To me. Especially to you.”

Jack shook his head. “Fuck Gabriel. You sure know how to play the bad guy huh?”

“Yeah and I see you never stopped playing boy scout, so we're even.” The pulse rifle clattered to the ground. Jack grabbed Gabriel's arm, helping him up.

Gabriel let out a grunt and a sigh. “So are we going to continue ignoring our feelings or are we too old for that bullshit?”

Jack let out a rough laugh. “Too old for that bullshit.” He leaned forward and brushed his lips with Gabriel's.

Gabriel smirked, placing a hand on Jack’s chest. “Why not have some fun then?”

“That, would be wonderful.” Jack grinned. He pushed down on Gabriel's chest and kissed him once more. He started stripping off his clothes.

“You won't even let me enjoy the show?” The elder man snickered as Jack tossed his shirt into Gabe's face.

Jack grabbed his duffel bag and rifled through it, finding the lube and popping it open. “You're not allowed to move.”

Gabriel grinned and put his arms above his head. “Yes, sir.”

The soldier rubbed two fingers against his own ass and started to slowly finger himself.

“You keep lube in your bag?” Gabriel raised a scarred brow.

“I have a healthy sex life...mostly.” Jack grunted as his fingers pushed in deep, but not deep enough. “Fuck.” He pulled out his fingers, lubing up Gabe's cock.

“You prepared enough Jackie?” A small amount of concern laced Gabriel's voice.

“I'm fine.” Jack kissed his old friend and slowly sat down on his cock. “Holy fuck. It's been fucking twenty years since your damn cock has been in me. Almost thirty.”

Gabriel groaned loudly and rolled his hips upwards. “Why did we pretend that night never happened?”

Jack shrugged. “Regretting it now. Means I didn't get this cock more.” He slowly went up and down on Gabe's dick, hands spread out over his chest.

The elder man laughed but it melted into a moan as Jack suddenly picked up speed and rode him faster.

“You going to keep me updated from now on?” He clenched around Gabriel, making a loud moan slip out. “I'll ride your dick more if you do.”

“Holy fuck, yes.”

“Tell me Talon’s plans?”

Gabriel glared. “I was the one who tortured people for info. Not you.”

Jack shrugged and started riding faster.

The two men panted and moaned as the pace picked up to a speed only super soldiers could keep. “Fuck Jackie. So close.” He brought down his hands and tugged on Jack's cock.

The younger man cried out and came on Gabriel's stomach as Gabe pulled out and his come painted Jack's backside.

The two panted, collapsing on the bed. “Hey. Never told you before...but I love you.”

“Love you too Gabe.”


End file.
